


Don't Mess With Hunters

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Misgendering, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Karl and Geranium decide to have a shopping trip in the market together, but it seems a group of bandits are in town and their intentions are not very good.
Relationships: Juno (Blustone)/Geranium (Blustone) - Referenced
Kudos: 2





	Don't Mess With Hunters

The two Hunters were in the boutique, trying on different outfits for the summer months. Both walked out of their dressing rooms. Geranium was in black cycling shorts with a white vest, some normal flip flops and a straw hat with a red ribbon. Karl was in denim booty shorts with a navy crop top and black faux boots. He also had his hair tied back and some old blue sunglasses.

"Is that REALLY what you're going with???" Geranium asked, quite shocked.

"What's wrong with it? Do I look a bit slutty?" Karl fired back a question with a serious glare.

"Honestly? A little. Do you have to have shorts that are so...short?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"It really does, Karl. Remember last time you wore such a feminine outfit? Everyone mistook you for a girl. Your slightly wide hips and bigger than average bust don't help either." Geranium commented, gesturing to Karl's hips and chest. Karl just hesitantly put his arms over his chest, blushing a little.

"You don't have to examine me like that, you have a boyfriend. Besides, can't I have a feminine style outside of Union work?"

"Sure you can, just be careful! Oh, and Juno won't mind, he knows we're out here together."

At that moment, a few bandits walked in. They scanned around the room full of ladies, then noticed the only two guys in the room. Karl and Geranium. The leader, who was in a crimson suit with a bike helmet.

"Excuse me, would you two like to come with us?"

"Absolutely not!" Karl rejected immediately as Geranium shook his head.

"Gents, get them." The leader ordered. The other bandits were in black suit and also have bike helmets. There was about ten total, including the leader. Five of the bandits restrained Karl as the other four restrained Geranium before dragging them out. They were shoved into the back of a van. The leader walked into the back and got on all fours over Karl. "You're a feisty girl, I'll start with you and leave your friend over there to freeze." He chuckled before slipping a hand to Karl's crotch. After contact, it took a few seconds to realise what was happening. The leader crawled over to Geranium, doing he same thing but a lot quicker. He then got up with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "FELLAS! ABORT MISSION! WE'VE GOT A DUO OF TRAPS BACK HERE!" As the leader yelled, Karl and Geranium ran out of the van and back to the boutique.

"I should've brought Set with me." Karl sighed.

"Are you hurt at all?"

"No, are you?"

"Nope." Both went silent for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. "The look on his face when he realised we were guys was priceless!"

"'You're a feisty girl, I'll start with you and leave your friend over there to freeze'. You came here a bit late, pal!" Both carried on laughing for a minute or so as they purchased their new outfits and got changed into their normal clothes.


End file.
